


My ABO Lore

by J3 (CaseMatthews)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseMatthews/pseuds/J3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brief lore for my original ABO 'verse, just so I don't have to try and explain anywhere else. Mostly just because I have no idea how to use livejournal.</p><p>To be fair, I made this for me to keep track of the 'verse on PowerPoint so just drop a line if anything's confusing :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My ABO Lore

**Alphas:**

  * Ruts, once a year and a week long--matches up with the omega if they have one.
  * Born as a pup the same as everyone, mature at around 15.

  * 10% of population.

  * Politics, business runners, control things.

  * Run a pack of around 20, on average, one alpha in a pack.

  * Really lucky to be an alpha.

  * Alphas need a pack, or they can go mad if they lose theirs.

  * If in a pack and matures as an alpha, leaves and makes own. Others can follow.

  * Females can (though rarely) carry the pup, males can’t.

  * Males knot, females are really tight.

  * Can shift into wolves (in some fics).



**Betas:** _\--- formed out of a gamma once mated with an alpha._

  * Once a beta, heats during alpha’s rut to accommodate and please them.
  * Always gamma until mated with alpha.

  * The rest of the 89% of the population.

  * Occupy other careers such as nursing, anything neutral, everything else.

  * Usually of close blood relation to the alpha. Can be multiple in a pack.

  * Lucky to have a sibling as an alpha or family, more of a chance to become a beta.

  * Obviously have to have an alpha to be what they are.

  * Can leave pack to mate with close blooded alpha if they leave. Can’t leave if already Beta.

  * Men and women work the same way we do—men can’t carry children, women can.

  * Betas develop a channel that gets slick or a knot depending on gender of alpha. Stay same if female.

  * Can shift into wolves (in some fics). 

 




**Gammas:**   _\--- the rest of the population._

  * No heats, pretty neutral.

  * Mature from pups at puberty.

  * The rest of the 89% of the population.

  * Occupy other careers such as nursing, anything neutral, everything else.

  * The rest of the pack.

  * Lucky to have a good alpha and pack.

  * Can survive without a pack (loners), but are more comfortable with.

  * Can move around packs but it needs to be official.

  * Men and women work the same way we do—men can’t carry children, women can.

  * Don’t change like betas because they mate to other gammas. Males don’t get slick or develop a knot.




Omegas

  * Heats two days every month, a week every year as an anniversary to maturing.

  * Mature at ≤15, not considered underage.

  * 1% population, considered rare.

  * Only allowed 10 hours of work a week. Like lap-dogs, look pretty--model.

  * Usually alpha’s are only lucky enough to have one.

  * Most love what they are. Some hate it.

  * NEED a pack, painful in heat without alpha, NEED an alpha.

  * They get ‘rejected’ if they leave a pack to join another. Painful. Biologically drawn to Alphas if not in pack.

  * Can give birth whether male or female.



  * Males get slick and stretch as do females, for reproduction.



 

Females with female mates cannot reproduce no matter what and males with males can only mate if between and Alpha and an omega.


End file.
